


The Difficult Little Dragon

by Merideath



Series: the dragon verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Children's Stories, Dragons, Gen, Little Golden Books, Steve/Peggy if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE BEAUTIFUL Night, a difficult little dragon embarks on a journey filled with adventure! In the course of her wanderings, she meets a brave captain, and together they fly a daring rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difficult Little Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> From the Inside Flap  
> One of the original 12 Little Golden Books, The Difficult Little Dragon has sold nearly 15 million copies since the end of World War II, making it one of the most popular children's books of all time. Now this difficult little dragon and her friend Captain America are ready to win the hearts and minds of a new generation of kids.

There were five sleek dragons that lived in a hangar. The smallest one had a leather collar with a metal tag that spelled 'Liberty Belle'.

She was the youngest dragon, and the most difficult. Her scales were the color of the sky, the feathers on her wings were a very dark blue. Liberty's eyes were bright as jewels. She was bold, and strong, and very smart.

The other dragons curled up on their perches for the night. But not the difficult little dragon. She did not want to go to sleep, she wanted to fly, and hunt, and fight.

The difficult little dragon waited and waited, until the four dragons and their riders were asleep. She slipped off her chain and wiggled through the crack in the door. She crept past the soldier asleep at his post.

Out into the wide world she flew, over the river, a ribbon of blue, the green grass and the tall pine trees.

In the morning the dragons counted themselves: one, two, three, four. One little dragon wasn't there.

"Now where in the world is that difficult little dragon off to?" the dragons wondered. She wasn't on her perch. The only thing there was a butterfly fluttering his black and orange wings.

She wasn't near the sand wallow. The only thing they saw there was the General with the frown shouting, and men in green that ran round and round.

The difficult little dragon wasn't near the stage where the people sang and danced. The only thing there was a smartly dressed agent with shiny brown hair and poppy red lips.

One by one the dragons flew out on missions. Out over the green grass, and the tall trees. They could not find the difficult little dragon anywhere.

Where was the difficult little dragon?

The difficult little dragon was making friends with young Captain America in his leather rider's jacket and his blue helmet with a capital 'A' painted on in white.

"I smell something," said the difficult little dragon.

"I smell it too," said the Captain. They smelled metal and oil. Gunpowder and salt.

The difficult little dragon and the Captain flew down in a spiral, in the starlit night. The Captain jumped down from the dragon's back with his his sturdy boots and his little tin shield.

"What are you doing?" asked the difficult little dragon.

"I am going to rescue my friend," said the Captain.

"I will not go in the big factory," said the difficult little dragon. She dug her claws into the dark mud and edged away from a sad dragon big as a house, large as a tank.

The Captain ran off into the big factory. There were loud noises and fire that belched up and up into the dark night sky. Blue lights danced among soldiers in green and the difficult little dragon flew into the fiery building to find the Captain and his little tin shield.

"Captain, where are you?" she cried, wings beating hard above orange and gold flames.

"Liberty!" shouted the Captain.

The difficult little dragon's belly was full of fire as she helped the Captain fly his friend from the building. Away from the smell of burning metal they went. Away from the burning building, the goons they fought, and the evil Red Skull.

Through the forest they walked: four hundred men, the Captain, and three dragons.

One dragon was wide as the dusty road, with dark green scales, golden eyes, and wings too small to fly.

The second was a shiny brown, with eyes like pennies gone green with age, and a wing wrapped up in a bandage made of parachute silk.

The last was the difficult little dragon, Liberty Belle. She flew in lazy loops high in the sky above the Captain, his friend, and all the rescued men.

Through the tall pine trees, the green grass, and over the river they went.

The men marched along on foot and the green and brown dragons too. The difficult little dragon flew high over head, twist and turn, tumble and dive. Until they all reached the camp, the hangar, and the dragons numbering: one, two, three, four.

The difficult little dragon landed with a flourish and the General with the frown, the agent with the poppy red lips, and all the men in green gathered around.

"What is she doing?" the four dragons asked each other. And down they flew, glide and turn, twist and twirl. They landed on the edge of the clearing of people, long necks arched up high.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked the dragons.

"I am returning a hero," said the difficult little dragon.

"A hero," they cried.

"A hero," she said. The difficult little dragon raised her head high and sent a column of fire up into the sky. Her friend the Captain, stood on her left with his hand on her side.

"You're late," said the agent with the poppy red lips.

"Sorry," said the Captain with a smile, warm and bright.

"Three cheers for Captain America. Three cheers for Liberty Belle," the Captain's friend cried.

The difficult little dragon puffed her chest up with pride. She nudged the captain in his torn leather jacket, his helmet with a capital 'A' painted in white, and his little tin shield.

That night, when the difficult little dragon went to bed on her perch, she had a tummy full of roast beef, and all the chocolate rations the soldiers could find. She felt very pleased with herself and her new friends.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? My muse Sybil is as ridiculous as I am. I'll blame Aenaria too as she has been chief enabler for this verse since I first mentioned wanting an au with dragons in it.


End file.
